


Variation

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: A Manómnál a hirtelen jött ötletek tárháza kifogyhatatlannak látszik...Hajnali (igen, jól olvastátok - hajnali) fél négykor csengetett be hozzám:- Halihó, ma is jeles nap van... Ideje alkotni...Szóval megint billentyűzetet ragadtam és délre már készen is voltam ezzel a kis szösszel, ami ismét egy élőszereplős fic lett.Szeretetettel küldöm a 10dkgfantázia blog íróinak, főleg Payne-nek.Nagyon boldog születésnapot :* :* :*(Nem tudtam másként "megfogalmazni" a ficjeid iránt érzett szeretetemet, csak így :3Remélem, tetszeni fog  :* )





	Variation

**Author's Note:**

> A Manómnál a hirtelen jött ötletek tárháza kifogyhatatlannak látszik...  
> Hajnali (igen, jól olvastátok - hajnali) fél négykor csengetett be hozzám:  
> \- Halihó, ma is jeles nap van... Ideje alkotni...
> 
> Szóval megint billentyűzetet ragadtam és délre már készen is voltam ezzel a kis szösszel, ami ismét egy élőszereplős fic lett.  
> Szeretetettel küldöm a 10dkgfantázia blog íróinak, főleg Payne-nek.  
> Nagyon boldog születésnapot :* :* :*
> 
> (Nem tudtam másként "megfogalmazni" a ficjeid iránt érzett szeretetemet, csak így :3  
> Remélem, tetszeni fog :* )

-  Ez tényleg gyönyörűséges! - mondta Gina apja a csomagtartónál állva, miután hosszasan végigvizsgálta az Impala minden egyes négyzetmilliméterét. Igaz, nem volt semmi ellentmondás közöttünk az első találkozásunk alkalmával, de még szilárdabb alapokra szerettem volna helyezni a kialakuló kapcsolatot, ezért elhatároztam magam, és megkérdeztem:

\- Szeretnél menni vele egy kört? - nyújtottam felé a slusszkulcsot.

A férfi felém fordult, s kezdeti megfejthetetlen arckifejezése lassan derűsre változott. Elém lépett.

\- Megtisztelsz vele, fiam. Köszönöm - vette el a kulcscsomót, indulni kezdett - Te nem jössz? - kérdezte, mikor észlelte, hogy nem mozdulok.

\- Menj csak egyedül. Könnyen meg lehet szokni, hogy hogyan is kell vezetni.

\- De mégis csak jobb lenne, ha olyan is mellettem ülne, aki vezette már - vetette fel.

\- Szia, Jensen - köszöntött Gina húga, mögötte Jared lépett ki az ajtón.

\- Szia, Lexy - puszilta meg Imre a lányát.

\- Szia, Apa. Hova lesz a fuvar? - bökött az apja kezében lévő kulcsok felé Lexy.

\- Jensen felajánlotta, hogy elvihetem egy próbakörre az Impalát - felelte a Seres család feje.

\- Igen? - lepődött meg a kisebbik lánya.

\- De örülnék, ha valaki olyasvalaki ülne az anyósülésen, aki jártas a Gyönyörűség kormányzásában.

\- Ha velem megelégszel, Apa, akkor én szívesen elmegyek veled - érkezett meg Gina is.

\- Vezetted már? - csodálkozott Imre.

\- Vettem vezetési különórákat Jensentől - szögezte le a barátnőm - Tudom vezetni.

Az apja körbenézett rajunk, majd megállt rajtam a tekintete.

\- Ezt tanúsíthatom. A lányod rendkívüli módon vezeti az Impalát - nyugtattam meg.

\- Oké, rendben van - bólintott, majd a rózsaszín hajú csemetéjéhez fordult, miközben a vezetőülés felé vette az irányt - Jössz velünk, Alexa?

\- Persze - felelte a lány, és kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót.

Már mind a ketten elfoglalták a kocsiban a helyüket, az apjuk már be is indította a motort.

\- Akkor majd jövünk - adott egy puszit Gina az arcomra.

\- Vigyázzatok magatokra - feleltem, és végignéztem, ahogyan ő is beszáll, majd kifordulnak az utcára.

\- Jó kis taktika, azt meg  kell hagyjam - szólt Jared.

\- Ez így volt kitalálva - közöltem, s a ház felé sétáltam.

\- Ügyes húzás volt - hallottam Jared lépteit mögöttem.

\- Éppen a legjobbkor jöttetek - közöltem.

\- Tegnap azt mondta, hogy az lenne neki a legnagyobb névnapi ajándék, ha megbeszélhetné, hogy a nővérének ma ne kelljen bemennie.

\- Ne tudd meg, hogy Gina mekkorát sikított, amikor értesült róla - nyitottam ki a bejárati ajtót.

\- Lexy olyan izgatott lett, amikor felhívott téged, hogy véletlenül megnyomta a hívás felvétele gombot - nevetett Jared.  
Én se bírtam megállni, hogy ne vigyorogjak el a ma reggeli telefonhívásra emlékezve. Nekiálltunk rendezkedni.

  
  


~~~

  
  


„ - Jensen! Hívnak - szólt álmosan.

\- Oké, máris felveszem - kaptam a kezembe a készüléket.

\- Halló, Jensen Ackles.

_\- A vonal túlsó végén meg Jared Padalecki és egy rózsaszín Vattapóniügynök, aki a nővérével szeretne beszélni_ \- válaszolta a barátom, mire én elmosolyodtam arra gondolva, ahogyan először találkozott a két jómadár.

\- Jézusom, ti aztán fel tudjátok ébreszteni kora reggel az embert… Gina! - ráztam meg a mellettem paplanba bebugyolált testet - Gina, a húgod keres - nyújtottam át neki a telefont.

\- Micsoda? Mi történt? - bújt ki a meleget adó takaró alól. Göndör vörös haja rendezetlenül állt, de még így is gyönyörű volt… Édes Istenem, hogy én mennyire imádom ezt a Nőt…

-  _Halló, Jensen! Ott vagy? Adod a nővérem? -_ ordította a telefonba Lexy, mire ráeszméltem, hogy belemerültem Gina kora reggeli bájába…

\- Igen, adom - adtam a kezébe a mobilom.

\- Szia, Lexy. Miért hívtál? - kérdezte Gina.

Elgondolni sem tudtam, mit mond neki.

\- Úúúú, Lex. Nagyon imádlak, köszönöm szépen… Igen, mára… Akkor gyertek el Jareddel ti is… Oké, rendben… Nektek is szép reggelt. Sziasztok - rakta le.

\- Mi az?

\- Jensen, szabad a mai napom! - kiáltott fel - Húgom elintézte.

\- Tessék? Egy szót sem értek - ültem mellé.

\- Lexy felhívta a főnököm, hogy nem kaphatnék-e szabadnapot a mai nap miatt. Ő meg rábólintott.

\- Akkor lesz egy önfeledt, teljes munkamentes napod, igaz?

\- Igen - ért fülig a szája, s a fürdőszoba felé sétálgatott - Mondjuk annyira nem önfeledt.

\- Mert? Miért nem? - tudakoltam.

\- Ma érkezik az apám, hogy megnézze az Impalát.

\- Ú, tényleg - jutott eszembe - Megérkezik Seres papa és kezdetét veszi a Baby-mustra - motyogtam magam elé.

\- Hallottam ám, Ackles  - hajolt be a szobába - Vigyázz a szádra, ha majd Apámmal beszélsz - figyelmeztetett.

\- Igenis, Hölgyem - húztam ki magam, és szalutáltam.

\- Na, jó, elég a bohóckodásból, Jensen - röhögött - Kezdődik a nap.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

\- Mit mondott az apjuk, mikor a tárgyra tértél?

\- Egy kicsit meghökkent, de látta rajtam, hogy komolyan beszélek, csak annyit mondott:  _Nagyon vigyázz a lányomra._

\- Remélem, ha majd én is felvetem, akkor csak hasonlókat kapok.

\- Ohó, ne aggódj. Nincs vele semmi baj, csak félti a lányait. Ennyi az egész - jelentettem ki - Na, még egy utolsó simítás, és készen is vagyunk - Léptem egy lépést hátra.

A következő pillanatban motorzúgást hallottunk a ház elől. Félrehúztam a függönyt.

\- Visszaérkeztek - néztem a magas barátomra.

\- Akkor menjünk.

Éppen a verandára érkeztünk, amikor a Seres  lányok és az apa mellett megpillantottuk Rékát is.

\- Sziasztok, srácok - köszöntöttek minket a barna hajú lány.

\- Szia - mondtuk, majd integetés után karöltve a barátnőinkkel, leült a kerti padra.

\- Rendkívüli motorja van - lépett elém Imre, mindvégig Babyt fürkészve.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Nem, fiam. Én köszönöm, hogy mehettem vele - paskolta meg a vállamat - Hatalmas élmény volt.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom - mosolyogtam.

\- Akkor hazavinném a hölgyet - kiáltotta a családapa, mire Gináék hozzánk siettek.

\- Minden jót, Réka - búcsúzott el tőle Lexy.

\- Nektek is, csajok - ölelte meg őket a barna hajú, beszállt.

\- A viszontlátásra, Imre - vettünk búcsút mi is.

\- Viszlát, Jensen. Jared - nézett ránk Imre, majd a saját kocsijához ment.  
Miután beindította, egy hangos dudálással elindult.

 

 

~~~

 

 

\- … Igen, az annyira csodálatos lenne - hallottuk, mihelyt a nappali felé igyekeztünk.

\- Foglald le őket valamivel. Egy perc és megyek én is - néztem Jaredre.

\- Rendben - bólintott.

Folytatta az útját, én meg a hálószobánkba igyekeztem. Magamhoz vettem, amire szükségem volt, majd egy hatalmas lélegzet közepette, kiléptem a folyósóra.

\- Hát akkor… Rajta, Jensen - bíztattam magam, amint megpillantottam a több fokos lépcsőt.

\- Csak ezek választanak el életem… - pörgött át az agyamon a fokokat pusztítva, de azonnal félbeszakítottam a gondolatfoszlányt, ahogy a földszintre értem.

\- Annyira, de annyira látszott rajta, hogy oda van az Impaláért, úgy mint Je… Jensen? - vett észre, mihelyt beléptem.

\- Gina Seres - szólítottam meg.

Csodálkozó szemei rám meredtek: nem értette, mi történik. Lexyék alig észrevehetően összenéztek. Tudták, hogy mi fog történni, velem ellentétben.

\- Ginetta Bianca Seres - mondtam ki a teljes nevét, mire még nagyobb zavar volt a tekintetében - El szeretném mondani Neked, hogy mennyire örülök és hálás vagyok az Égieknek, hogy te kaptad meg a sminkes állását. Az egész idő alatt felszabadultabb lettem melletted, és az eddigi gondok mintha nem is lettek volna, mióta megismertelek. Köszönöm, hogy szeretsz és velem vagy. Hadd kívánjak nagyon boldog születésnapot - adtam a kezébe a csokor virágot.

Meghatódva az egyik kezével mellkasához nyúlt, miközben a másikkal pedig elvette tőlem. Mélyen beleszagolt és láttam, hogy bekönnyesedik a szeme. Lexyre néztem, aki Jared mellett csak mosolygott. Azonnal tudtam: a legjobb választás volt megkérdezni tőle, mi a nővére kedvence.

Még mindig a könnyeivel küszködve tartotta vérvörös rózsacsokrot, mikor hirtelen észrevett valamit. A jobb kezével a virágok között kutakodott. Végre kihúzta a másik meglepetésemet. Lerakta a csokrot a kisasztalra, fürkésző szemekkel nézett a kezébe lévő tárgyra. Végül felnyitotta. Pár percig csak meredt maga elé.

\- Jensen… - szólalt meg hosszas csönd után - Ez…

Elé álltam, s kivettem az ékszert a dobozából, majd letérdeltem előtte. Megfogtam a bal kezét, és feltettem a kérdést:

\- Ginetta Bianca Seres, hozzám jössz feleségül?

Már nem tudta megállni, hogy ne sírjon. Hangos zokogása betöltötte az egész szobát.

Szipogva válaszolt:

\- Ihgen… Ihgen, Jensen Ross Ackles, leszek a feleséged - mondta ki a gyönyörű hangján az egyetlen mondatot, mire már a legelső randevúnk óta vártam. A smaragdköves eljegyzési gyűrűt az ujjára húztam, majd felegyenesedve megcsókoltam.

\- Hamarosan tényleg Mrs. Ackles lesz belőle - szögezte le mögöttünk Lexy.

\- Mrs. Ginetta Bianca Ackles - mondogattam magamban a későbbi nevét, és minél többet mondogattam, annál jobban tetszett.

A húga megjegyzését nem akartam lereagálni, csak tovább csókolni a szerelmemet, aki pár hét-hónap múlva végleg az enyém lesz…

  


End file.
